


Black Blood

by LoisPendragon10



Series: Life of a Demon Butler [6]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Birth, Love, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisPendragon10/pseuds/LoisPendragon10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone welcome to the new addition to the Phantomhive family :) x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been away for a while. Been a bit stressful at home recently, but here is the new part to this series :) x

“Don’t worry Ceil it’ll be alright, everything’s going to be ok.”

“AHHH…Sebastian!! I can’t do this, get it out of me now!”

My master throws his head back and lets out a whine as yet another contraction rips through him. Beads of sweat run down his forehead as I dab at it with a cloth, holding his hand as he grips it for dear life.

“Nearly there master, a few more contractions then you can push. Just hold on a bit longer.”

“I can’t!!” Sobs Ciel as he grasps the bed sheets.

Ciel has been in labor for about two hours now. The bed was positively soaking with sweat and blood staining the sheets. Our baby was certainly taking its time to arrive.

Even so, my master was only 35 weeks pregnant when he started having the contractions. That was quite early even for demons. Just as Undertaker had said he did indeed go through the birthing change about 3 months ago. Which for a demon pregnancy was very late, it took time for the body to adjust to such drastic changes.

I had arrived upstairs to prepare my master for bed when I saw him doubled over on the floor clutching his swollen stomach and crying out from a contraction. I wasted no time in stripping my master of his clothes and placing him on the bed to help him deliver our child into this world.

Looking at my master now I look down between his legs to see how close he was. “Almost there master, one more contraction then it’s time to push.”

“AHHHH!” He nearly crushes my hand as he rides through the contraction, I try to help by soothingly rub his lower back to try and ease it somewhat.

“Ok Ciel, on the next one get ready to push.”

My young lord lets out an ear splitting scream as he starts to push, pushing with all his might until he lets out a breath as the pressure eases. Looking down ones more I notice the head was now lower in the birthing channel and has nearly made its way out.

“Couple more left my lord, the heads nearly out.”

And sure enough, a few more pushes and screams later, I catch my child as my master pushes the head out, screaming at the top of his lungs. The rest of its body follows suit as the new born lets out a wail as it takes his first breath.

“What is it?” My master says as he looks up from the pillows to stare at our child in my arms. He looked tired and warn out, which was expected after spending nearly 3 and a half hours in labor.

Helping Ciel to sit up against the bed post I place the new born in his arms before saying, “It’s a girl. We have a little girl Ciel.” My voice cracks slightly as I say this. I can’t believe that beautiful little girl in my loves arms is our child.

I watch as Ciel brings her close to his chest, letting her latch onto his nipple as she starts to suckles. There are tears running down his face as he stares at her, looking like he can’t believe that he was the one who gave birth to such a beautiful creature.

I smile at the at the sight before me. I quickly clean up the bed as best I can and cover my master with a warm blanket before snuggling in behind him, letting his rest his back against my chest as I idly stroke my daughter head as she continues to feed.

She was indeed beautiful; her hair was pitch black like mine along with my black nails. Her eyes though were Ciel’s blue eyes, they looked like shiny blue gems. I could tell by her cent that she was indeed a half demon, half human hybrid, but that did not bother me in the slightest. As far as I was concerned, she was perfect.

“We need to name her Sebastian.”

“What would you suggest my lord?”

My master thinks a bit before turning to me and says, “Could you name her? I’m too tired to think of a suitable name at the moment.”

Surprised by this, I reply “Yes master.” I had assumed that my master would want to name the child himself so I was surprised that he said that I could name her, not that I was complaining of course.

“And Sebastian, you don’t have to call me that anymore. It would be strange for you to call me that after we just had a kid together.”

Smiling at his request I plant a kiss on his forehead. “If that is what you wish for Ciel.”

He returns my smile and leans closer into me, nuzzling my chest in the cutest way. Wrapping my arms around him and my daughter, I start to think of possible names for her and only one comes to mind.

“What about Kuroichi?”

“Black Blood?... Yes, that seems quite fitting for a demon’s child.” He chuckles at this. “Kuroichi Phantomhive sounds perfect.”

Sensing that Ciel was near collapsing for exhaustion I slowly lower his back onto the bed, making sure as to not dislodge Kuroichi, who was now satisfied and fast asleep against her mother’s chest.

“Rest now Ciel,” I say kissing him softly on the lips. “You did well.”

Smiling happily to himself, I watch as he slowly drifts of into a well-deserved sleep. All the while thinking how fortunate I am to have Ciel and little Kuroichi. These two souls have become the center of my world and were the only two souls that I would never take. I love them more than words can describe and not force on earth are ever taking them away from me. I will protect them with my life.

 Reluctantly I turn my gaze from the sight before me and go about cleaning the rest of the mess up caused from the birth. But like a wolf protecting its mate, I never once leave my master for too long.

Xxxxxxxx

The next morning, I am stuck dealing with three servants (not including Tanaka since he’s just sitting down drinking tea) bombarding me with questions and saying that all night long they could hear nothing but Ciel’s screams. Apparently they had tried to enter my master’s bedroom last night but I had luckily sealed the room with a spell last night so as for no one to disturb or attack me and my master at such a vulnerable time.

“Calm down all of you. I will show you what happened last night so please follow me.” Me and Ciel had already discussed that its time to let the servants in on our little secret, because it would be quite difficult to explain where a baby came from all of a sudden.

All the servants exchange confused looks before following me up to Ciel’s bedroom. Upon entering all the servants gasp and gape at the sight of an exhausted Ciel cradling our daughter in his arms, all at lost for words to say.

“Sebastian, why is the young master holding a baby.” Finny askes, breaking the silence.  All heads turn to me expectantly, waiting for my answer.

Looking to Ciel for conformation I turn to the stunned servants, letting out a dead breath and gathering my thoughts I convey the whole story to the trio.

I tell them all about me being a demon and the contract between me a Ciel, except I know longer have any desire to take his soul. I also tell them about Ciel’s pregnancy, the fact that it was the reason that no one has seen him for many months, and the fact that the child is mine. Last but not least I tell them about the threat the grim reapers have posed to Ciel and our child.

Once finished, the three servants look as if someone have smacked them in the face. Their still trying to proses everything I’ve just said.

“So that’s yours and the young master’s daughter then, and are you really a demon Sebastian?”  

“Yes.” I reply simply to Mey-Rin’s question.

“Well don’t you worry Sebastian. Us three won’t let anything happen to the young master or the little girl, right guy!”

“Yes sir!” Says Mey and Finny enthusiastically to Baldroy’s declaration.

Please with the three’s reaction I lead them out of the bedroom, giving Ciel and Kuroichi some time to rest a bit more. It’s been quite a tiring night for them.


End file.
